Honshu
It is unclear which came first, the people of Honshu or the Orkhai in terms of society. Honshu is almost exclusively humans but not like the other humans on Sephana as they come from Earth. Etymology History Origins on Sephana The Origins of Honshu are a strange and mystical type. In 391 AD on Earth (The Age of Zorbans by cross lateralization) the early Japanese had arrived on the shores of ancient Korea where they met the Baekje (South Koreans) people. They became trading allies when the early Japanese people saved the Baekje king from the northern Kogroyu (North Koreans) at the time. A year later an expidentiary force of soldiers and settlers headed back to Baekje lands when they came accross a strange island. On this Island they found a cave with a strange metal device in it. Unknowing to them it was a Zorban teleporter and it transported them to Northern Sephana in the Spinewoods. The rather large group of Japanese settlers where the first to accidentaly come to Sephana and they did not realize what had happened. After fleeing the jungles and marching deeper and deeper south (about two years of travel) they had finally settled in the shores near the scorpion islands. It was here they began to establish their own lives, seperate from any other humans as they distrusted them. This is how the Honshu began (They named their home after their former home). it was here they named the Incarterina who plagued them, Oni (Japanese for Demon). The rest of the Age of Zorbans For the remainder of the age, the people of Honshu lived a very segregated life. They built villigas on the shoreline and fished. They formed a primitive form of the Boshido in this time (purely coincidental with both the Japanese on Earth and the Orkhai similarity) of which became their order of "knights" called Samurai. This Segregation allowed them to flurish as a species. Other humans and Windith where eventually allowed into their society near the end of the Age. For them this age never really ended as word of the First Age of Man never began. They believe this was the Dark Ages of Sephana up until they where told otherwise near the End of the First Age of Man. The First Age of Man Not much had changed for the people of Honshu. In their capital, Edo, They flourished rather quickly and the Incarterina where driven out. Other races began trading with the people of Honshu but they noticed a growing army and became concerned. It seems that around 987FAM, Honshu began expanding its boarders westward to claim more land for itself. It became rather large at this point and most races where not "conquered" but rather "joined" Honshu as a nation. This was one of the first Nations to form on Sephana. It was at this time that Honshu transformed into a true nation with an Aristocracy and political settlement. Lands where surveyed and registered, Taxes formed and collected and great public works, most notably the powerful "castles" where built to protect the outer boarders from invasions, where built including roads, government buildings, statues, etc. In the middle period of the First Age of Man, Honshu had grown internally greatly. It was also at this time period that the Incarterina had reclaimed the mainland area from them. The people of Honshu agreed to peace with the Incarterina and settled on borders with them. In the later half of the First Age of Man, Honshu and its people had established itself amongst the regions. Word had begun to spread to other places about Honshu and its humans. Many in the region began opening trade with the nation and especially for its folded steel techniques. Most notably surprised where the Orkhai who had developed not only similar technology but an almost identical society. The Second Age of Man The dawn of the Second age of Man saw much development internally of Honshu. It began growing peacefully with its neighboors in terms of Economic trade. Boarders where better defined with the new nations Selim and Agona. These nations where already trading with each other before they formed when the races living amongst them, the Kitauren and Quatauren found commonality. With trade flourishing, Honshu developed its final internal political system, The "Ōdā" or "Order". Led by the Emporer and his 13 Shoguns, each prefecture (province) was ruled independently by the Shogun and his 13 Taichō (Captains) and their Chūsa (Lieutenant). This militarised structure was benificial to all Shoguns as they eventually felt the urge to expand their specific boarders, just not by fighting each other. Expansion into the Deadlands became outlawed by the Emporer near the middle period. It was during this peaceful time they recieved and Allacund gate to further enjoy exploration of brave Samurai Adventurers and monks alike. Durring the pre-Great War period, the Honshu people had established their finalized boarders, avoiding the worst of the Deadlands and keeping the peace with their fellow neighbours. They had begun recieving trade through their Allacund gate from far off nations and began hearing about fire arms. Chosing to impliment powerful new metals into the Samurai armor, allowed their troops to not fear the shot from any firearm but they still avoided the large rounds fired from Nysthanian rifles due to the raw force of the weapon. The Great War did not include any of the Samurai at the final battles. In the early stages, they did fend off a dragonrider invasion of Pith and the Shogun Takeda Shingen was famous for leading Cameron of Trynhawk to the lands of Lucreatia and her Demon horde. The Third Age of Man Many people from Honshu who take the vows of the Samurai are expected to honor their homeland by venturing out and doing honorable tasks. While some throw down there honor and become Ronin, most remain loyal to the "Kata" and honor Honshu. The dawn of the third age allowed some flurishings within Honshu including the newly formed Asiguru soldiers. Politics For much of the Second age of Man and carried into the Third Age of Man, Honshu is an empirical monarchy. Its Emperor sits on the highest seat with no equal. His (as it is a patriarcle society) position is set when the previous emperor chooses only the worthy children of the noble houses (those who are pure blooded, I.E. lineage from Earth). After the Emperor comes the two second highest seats, the millitary advisor (Chief General) and the Chief Economist. Below the imperial throne sits the thirteen regents (Generals), then the thirteen Captains for each regent, and the Lieutenants for each Captain. Below is the further analysis. The Emperor Rules his lands however he sees fit. No one except his advisors are allowed to question his authority. However when the emperor is chosen he can only rule for up to 40 years, then must pass his title to another young noble boy. That boy will then grow up as the Emeror while spending time learning from his advisors and various teachers about proper methods of ruling the people. There is no real gain financially for the families involved in any of the positions as to keep the throne honorable. The Millitary Advisor (Chief General) This position is for the greatest of Samurai. Unlike many other positions, he is elected by the other generals and ascends from the ranks. Unknown to most of the world, the Samurai only exist in the Imperial region and each of the Thirteen Regents have their own unique army. The Economic Advisor This position is voted in by the noble houses in the capital.